


take it easy and be okay [i love you]

by joshiesfreckles



Series: My Originals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Other, all dialog, no song title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles





	take it easy and be okay [i love you]

“I think the difference between being there and not, is that no matter what, I’m not going to be able to reassure you it’s okay or hug or tell you I love you. I just have to trust that it’s okay, that you’re okay, and that you’ll be safe and tell me what’s wrong when you’re upset or mad. I have to believe in you without physical support, keep you in my mind all day and just fucking  _ pray  _ you’re not begging for me to help you. I don’t know what’s keeping you up all night, I don’t know your insecurities - simply because you just can’t  _ explain  _ through the messages we send.

It gets to me. The distance, I mean. We’re so close in a way but seem so far because of how I can’t hug you or hold you or calm you down from an anxiety attack. I wake up from a dream sometimes and cry because maybe that dream was about our meeting. Maybe it was about me hugging you or holding you. Maybe it was about you throwing yourself in my arms when we see each other for the first time.

I wish I was there, really. So much. I would trade anything to see you, breathing in front of me. Maybe have your head on my chest or maybe my fingers running through your hair. I would give absolutely anything. My phone, my family, my ability to write, my soul. You mean so much to me, and seeing you hurt makes me so upset because you don’t deserve to feel that.

Please, take it easy. Please, I’m begging and pleading for you to be okay. Maybe not forever, but for some time. 

I love you.”


End file.
